The Divorce
by ThrashLikeAMechanic
Summary: Working at a doctor's office was stressful, being bled on, peed on, screamed at or even blamed for people's illnesses. But none of that even compared to the half hour I spent carpooling to work everyday with the young Medical Intern named Leonard McCoy. See McCoy's marriage fall apart through the eyes of a co-worker. Pre-2009 BonesxOC (kinda)
1. Late

I do not own Star Trek.

AN: So this is my first, "first person" fic. I hope you like it, **if McCoy seems out of character, it's because he is**! I really wanted to show how Bones became Bones. He wasn't always such a grump!

**This is rated T because**:

_Swearing_, if you don't wanna hear potty mouth, this is not the fic for you.

_Implied Sexiness_, Nothing too graphic, think PG-13 movie. If you don't like implied sexiness then I-I don't even. I don't. Why?

_Other Stuff_: This is an OC fic, and yeah it's gonna be weird BonesxOC stuff. Sorry.

This is supposed to be humor with a ton of angst, I'm going to hate myself after writing this. You're going to hate me too. Sorry.

I hope this story doesn't suck too much, _please read and review_!

* * *

I sat in my car, anxiously tapping my foot. I was parked in the gravel driveway of a beautiful, two story home with natural wood finish. The dark house clashed against the bright, blue, Georgia sky, and surrounding green pine. The sights, unfortunately, did little to calm my nerves. I could already hear her muffled screams inside of the house. I groaned and reached over to the radio, attempting to find something to drown out the noise. But the sound of a plate shattering from inside the house still reached my ears.

"Shit" I sighed and put my head down on the steering wheel. "We're going to be _so __late_."

As a nurse at a local doctor's office; I was frequently barfed, bled and peed on. I was yelled at, screamed at, and often blamed for people's deaths and/or illnesses. But the most stressful part of my days, by far, was carpooling to work with a young medical intern named Leonard McCoy.

The front door swung open and Leonard stepped out, looking _pissed_. He was pulling on his jacket as he stomped down the porch steps. His wife, still in her long pink bathrobe stood behind him in the doorway, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes puffy.

"You're just going to leave me?" She shouted at him.

McCoy didn't even turn around "I'm not leaving Joyce, I'm just going to work." His tone was mocking.

"You're leaving me for her arent you?" She pointed into the car and shrunk into my seat. "She's always the one picking you up for work, you're sleeping together aren't you?!"

"No, Joyce." He was so apathetic to her accusation it wasn't even funny. He swung the passenger side door open and sat down beside me, closing the door and putting on his seat belt. I gave him a nervous glance and he just frowned, as Joce continued to cry on the porch.

"Just drive." He said.

I sighed and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. After a moment of silence Leonard sighed and rubbed his forehead.

I let out a nervous laugh "Did she really just accuse you of sleeping with me?"

"She's fucking insane." He spat.

I let out a chuckle. "I mean, I know I'm a hot piece, but really?" I took my eyes off the road for a moment to wiggle an eyebrow at my friend.

The smallest of smirks grazed his face. "You could do better than me. Besides, Doctor Peterson's had his eyes on you." He joked.

"Oh really now?" I gasped sarcasticly. "He's just my type too, I like my men over 60. Give me a nose full of grey hair and some Woody Allen shades and I am good. To. Go!"

McCoy rubbed his eyes and I couldn't tell if it was annoyance from my weird humor or if he still had his mind on his argument. He looked out the window, a strange expression on his face, and he sighed again. "I just want it to be over." He said. Crap, he was thinking about the argument.

I frowned at him "I'm sorry." I said with a sigh. "What even happened this time? I thought you guys were getting better."

"I don't even know. There's no excuse for this shit." He said. "When we were newlyweds I thought it was just her pregnancy hormones, now I realize, she's just like this all the damn time!" he was getting worked up. "She's constantly picking fights with me- little stuff, like the dishes, it doesn't even matter, but _somehow_ I'm an uncaring, piece-of-shit-husband if I let one _damn_ dish soak in the sink for a few hours." He was using his hands to reiterate his point, pointing and flailing and throwing them in the air. "Next thing I know, she's telling me we don't have enough money and I'm a failure as a man."

"What the fuck?" I glared over at him "You're a friggin' intern! You're 27! You _just _left Med School!" Now I was the one lifting a hand off the steering wheel and waving it around. "What does she think: because you have the word 'doctor' in your job description you're instantly going to make several million credits all at once? Why doesn't _she _have a job?"

Leonard just shook his head and rested his elbow on the car door, looking out the windshield angrily. After a few moments of silence I took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I frowned and turned the music up on the radio as we continued our journey.

~o0o~

When we pulled into the parking lot we were already late. I rushed to turn off the hover car and it dipped down onto the earth. We scrambled out of the car and made our way up to the office putting on our ID badges as we opened the glass door.

"You're late." Mia, the nurse behind the desk scolded and threw a PADD on the ledge for me to sign.

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes. "Blame the kid." I tossed a thumb behind me to Leonard, who was rushing passed us and into Dr. Peterson's office.

"You can't blame it on the intern." Mia said "Poor boy doesn't even have a car. You're the one who's _supposed_ to be responsible."

I tapped open the files on the screen, pulling out the stylus from my pocket and signing off on a few prescriptions. "I sat in his driveway for almost a half hour this morning." I handed the PADD back to Mia, who raised her eyebrows and pulled an interested face.

I looked over my shoulder to see Leonard walking out of Dr. Peterson's office and back into exam room 3. "Don't tell anyone." I whispered once he was securely in the room. "But I'm pretty sure he and The Mrs'll be gettin' a divorce soon."

"Oh really?" Mia's eyebrows crawled further up her forehead. I secretly hated myself, knowing full well I was spreading office gossip, but I couldn't help but let the words slip out of my mouth. I needed to talk to someone about what I'd been seeing everyday for the last few weeks.

"Oh, Mia, it's bad." I said shaking my head. "She was breaking shit and screaming at him, and he just looked at her like he didn't even care."

Mia let out a tisk, "It's a shame. How old's that kid of his." She asked.

"She's foouuurr? I think?" I said trying to recall the last time I'd seen little Joanna.

Mia shook her head and handed me another stack of papers, "Can you go prep Mrs. Hicks in room 4?"

"Yeah." I said picking up the stack and walking off to my first patient of the day.

* * *

Okay, how bad was it? I hope you liked it at least a little!

Please Review?


	2. Dixie

I do not own Star Trek.

**A/N**: Hi guys, so I've been living in Georgia for about a month and a half now. So I've been trying to write what it really feels/looks like, and I hope I did a good job representing that in this fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting at the nurse's station when Mia walked over to me. "I have a mission for you." She said leaning against the counter.

"A mission?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Mia puffed and gave me a sad smile. "Old Mr. Treadway fell and broke his ankle."

"Owch." I flinched empathetically. I loved Mr. Treadway, he'd been stricken with arthritis and was a frequent visitor. He always brought cookies or candies with him to share with the staff. "What room's he in?" I asked.

Mia shook her head. "No honey, he ain't here. He can't walk. He's still at the house."

"Shit, did he call the hospital?" I asked.

"He's in the countryside, you know it'll take the ambulance a good hour or two just to _find_ the place."

I let out a frustrated grumble. Living in Georgia can be damn inconvenient sometimes. "Is Doctor Peterson going to get him?"

"Doctor Peterson has patients lined up all day today, we're _over_ booked."

I let out a shaky sigh, poor Mr. Treadway. "What do we do?" I asked.

"I was thinking _you _could go- and take the kid with you." Mia explained.

I gave her a worried look. "Does he know how to set an anchel?"

"No, but you do." She smiled and walked away.

"Yea, but, I'm not a Doc- argg." I called after her. Sighing, I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and set off to find Leonard.

I found him in the hall, staring at a whiteboard, his eyes glazed over and the back of his thumb was pressed against his bottom lip.

"Hey." I said walking up to him breaking his train of thought. He turned to me looking a bit surprised, and very tired.

"It's not closing time yet, is it?" He asked turning back to the board: it was our work schedules. Why was he looking at it like he was trying to figure out some grand answer to life?

"Nah." I answered him. "I need your help."

He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow, implying that he was listening. "You know Mr. Treadway?" Leonard's face darkened slightly at the name, his eyebrows arched down as he nodded. "Well, apparently he fell pretty bad, and he can't get himself here."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "So call an ambulance." He said with a shrug, his fingers lifting from the side of his crossed arms.

"Leo, he lives out by the river." I sad. "He's got that big farm."

Leonard grumbled now realized what I was asking of him. "You're not suggesting we make a house call are you?

"Ya' gotta go with me." I said shaking my head.

"And Mr. Peterson is-?"

"Booked solid all day." I finished his question.

He sighed loudly "Alright." He grumbled uncrossing his arms. "You got the med-pack?" He asked.

"I've got one in the car." I told him as we walked down the hall side by side. We stopped by Mr. Peterson's office who thanked us for going and urged us to come back as soon as possible.

~o0o~

The longer we were in the car the angrier McCoy seemed to get. As was drove on the buildings became farther and farther apart. Leaving downtown Marietta, for the green countryside. Leonard's sighs and grumbles were coming like contractions, the closer we got to the house, the louder they were and closer together they got. This had to stop, it was making my stomach hurt.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said after a grumbled 'damnit' "I know you're anti-social. But what's really going on? Mr. Treadway's _really _nice."

"No." McCoy stopped me. "It's not him."

"Then what is it? Do you just not want to go on a house call?"

"No." McCoy sighed. "It's his son." Leonard rubbed his forehead. How did this man have such good skin? He was always touching his damn face!

"Who?" I asked.

"His son, Clay Treadway." He explained with grunt. "He's an asshole." he scoffed.

I let out a snort. "Why? What happened?"

"I punched him in the face." He said, not looking at me.

"Uhum." I laughed, "Do I really need to point out that _you're _the asshole in this scenario?"

"It was high school! He was dancing with Joyce. They were betrothed as kids or something, so he thought that meant he _owned _her. She went to talk to me and next thing I know he's trying to fight me!"

"Betrothed?" My eyebrows shot up. "People still do that?"

"Apparently." He shrugged.

"Well it was high school, and Clay's clearly not at the house, or else he would have driven his dad to the hospital." This seemed to clear Leonard's conscious a little.

"We're here." I said pulling into a dirt road surrounded by trees. A small yellow house sat in the distance of the road off to the left. To the right was an open field full of cattle, horses and goats. A red barn stood in the center. I parked the car and grabbed the pack, we hurriedly made our way up to the house, only to see Mr. Treadway walking down his front porch, his leg perfectly fine. McCoy and I both shared a confused look.

"Oh thank heavens you're here!" He said.

"Mr. Treadway? Are you alright?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He waved me off. "It's Dixie who needs help."

"Dixie?" Leonard asked.

Treadway pointed out to the field where a brown and white spotted house was laying on it's side, breathing heavily, clearly injured.

A Horse.

We got called down here.

Because of a fucking horse.

I pursed my lips trying to figure out if I was angry or amused.

"Ya didn't call the vet?" Leonard asked crossing his arms.

"I did but they said they were too busy, so I thought maybe the folks down at Doctor Peterson's could help if I told ya it was me that was hurt instead." His eyes looked to me pleadingly and slightly embarrassed. It made my heart melt a little. "The vet said they wouldn't be out here till Tuesday. I couldn't wait, she could be dead by then."

I looked to McCoy who looked frustrated, but wasn't walking away, I gave him a timid shrug. "I mean we've got the stuff." I lifted the med pack slightly.

McCoy rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms with a sigh. Mr. Treadway smiled as he read Leonard's body language knowing he had won.

* * *

If you know who Clay is, you get a cookie. Review!


	3. Sweet Tea

Hi guys, Thrashlikeamechanic here.

I had to move into a **Homeless Shelter** a few days ago.

It's been really hard, and things get really busy around here, and I should be devoting most/all of my time to getting more work so that I can save and get out of here...**so I don't know how oftain I'll be able to update**. I'm going to try though, because writing makes me feel slightly calmer.

Anyway, here's chapter 3!

* * *

"Alright, now lift up her leg, yeah, like that." I told Leonard while running a hand across the horse's face and neck as she lay on the ground. "Careful, not so fast!" The horse let out a whiny, but didn't move. She knew we were here to help. I put a comforting hand on her snout.

"I know what I'm doing." Leo finished wrapping the gauze around her ankle and pulled out the tricorder from the med-pack. "The bone's healed, and the swelling should go down in less than a week." McCoy turned to Mr. Treadway who was standing beside us in the field, making sure the other horses and cattle left us alone to work.

"Oh thank you so much, this horse is my livelihood." Mr. Treadway let out a relieved sigh.

"It's not a problem." McCoy and I stood back as Dixie attempted to stand up on her shaky leg, testing out her new cast before she trotted off. The sun was beating down on us and I could see the sweat on Leo's brow and neck. It's hard to remember it's December when the sun's this hot. Only in Georgia can you get sunburn and frostbite in the same week.

"Come inside for a cup of tea?" Mr. Treadway ordered more than asked. "It's the least I can do."

"No, really, it's okay." I said waving my hands to decline his offer.

"Yeah, we gotta head back." Leonard added pointing a thumb back to town.

"No, no, I insist. Please. Just one glass!" He begged.

McCoy and I sighed. "Sure." I nodded. "But one glass and that's it, Old Man." I smiled .

"I promise." He said raising a hand to his heart.

"You said the same thing about those cookies. Now I'm 5 pounds heavier ever since you started bringing them in." I bantered as he led us back to the house.

The inside of his house looked old and rustic. An antique deer's head hung on the wall under a large leather couch, facing a large entertainment hallo screen.

"Make yourselves at home." Treadway said ushering us to the couch before he left and made his way down the hall and to the kitchen. We sank down into it uncomfortably, looking around at the random treasures he had scattered throughout his living room.

Treadway returned shortly with two very full glasses of Sweet Tea, and I tried to hide my disappointment. After two years in the south, you'd think I'd learn that "Tea" meant "Cold Water that Tastes like Diabetes."

"Thanks." I smiled and lifted the cup of sugar water to my mouth.

Leonard gulped his down rather quickly, but obviously, not quickly enough.

"Leonard!" A scared voice called from the hall and we turned to see a man somewhat close to Leo's age with blond hair hair and green eyes. He was tall, but scrawny, his eyes were shifty as he looked to McCoy and me, he looked around the room, like he was trying to find a place to hide, or something to defend himself with. Leo just nodded at him curtly. "Clay." He said.

"W-What are doing here?" Clay asked walking nervously up to us.

I gave McCoy a confused look and he responded with arched eyebrows. "Your Dad called. We fixed Dixie's leg." He explained, his eyes narrowing as he watched Clay.

"Uh-hu. Okay. That's it?" Clay was almost panting. What the hell was going on?

McCoy's narrowed eyes turned to a scowl and he drawled out a "Yeah. That's about it."

"Oh." Clay smiled. "Okay good. Well it was nice seeing you, I'll be home later Pap." He said rushing out the door.

I looked to Mr. Treadway, he looked just about as confused as us. "You boys didn't have another spat, did ya?"

"Not to my knowledge." McCoy answered his eyes still a bit narrowed and his jaw clenched as he threw back his head and finished the last of his drink.

I followed his lead and got up from the couch. "Thanks for the tea!" I said to Mr. Treadway.

"Any time!" He said as we left.

"That was… interesting?" I said to McCoy as we walked down the porch. We could see Clay's car speeding off down the dirt road in the distance. McCoy didn't respond. We got in the car and he was silent the entire way back to work.

I'd take his sighs and curses over his silence any day.

* * *

The next day was strange.

Leonard got out of his house on time. There was no screaming. No fighting. No tears. But when he got into the car, he didn't say a word to me. I tried to make small talk; I commented on the weather, asked him about his plans for the holidays, nothing. He just looked out his window broodingly.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally asked.

"No." he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, the sound muffled by the hand he was leaning against.

My logical mind told me it wasn't me, it was probably just the continuing problems with Joyce, but my emotional and paranoid mind told me I'd done something wrong and that he hated me, and I started to feel slightly panicked.

**I hadn't realized it till just that moment. But this stupid intern was probably my best friend.**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. Holiday Party

If I owned Star Trek I woulda named it something like Space Cases or Planet Fanny. And there would be a lot more butts.

A/N:Hi Guys!

I got to update way sooner then I thought I would!

Anyway, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm so happy with all the possitive feed back I've gotten. Please keep it coming! Read and Review!

* * *

I was sitting at the nurse's station filling out a report when Leonard and a urine tech named Wallace both strode up to me, file disks in hand. I smiled up at McCoy, and Wallace leaned against the ledge of the counter, looking down at me.

"Hey, ya goin' to the Holiday Party?" I had yet to figure out if Wallace was just really friendly or if he was trying to hit on me.

"Ah, shit that's tonight isn't it?" I said looking over to the hanging clock as I took the file disks from both of the men. The party started at closing time, and it was already 4:30.

"Please tell me you're going! You've gotta go!" He whined.

"I'd like to," I said. "But it all depends on what Leonard's doing." I nodded my head over to McCoy. "He might need a ride home." McCoy grimaced at the word _home_, and I knew he was thinking about what was awaiting him there.

"Leo, man, you've _gotta_ come." Wally insisted. McCoy frowned and looked between the two of us.

"It'll be fun?" I shrugged, trying to coax him into staying after work. "It's at The Bar."

McCoy hesitated for a moment but I could have sworn I saw his ears perk up at the word _bar_. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Wally smiled wide before he turned on his heel and left, a small spring in his step.

"Child, what have you dragged me into?" Leonard whispered before leaning over the desk and picking up another disk file from the holder beside me.

"Oh come on, you need a little fun in your life right now." I smiled at him. "And, uhum, excuse me, I am not a child. I am a full bodied woman." I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"You're right, I'm sorry." McCoy popped the file into his PADD and looked at the report. "But if you get drunk at this thing, I'm not going to be the one draggin' yer' ass back home."

I chuckled again "Same goes for you." I teased before he rolled his eyes again and left for his next patient.

~o0o~

My head was spinning and my cheeks were painfully flushed.

God was I a _light weight_.

The music was far too loud and I was dancing with Wallace. Or at least, what he called dancing. It involved a lot of head bobbing and rhythmic grinding. But I was too drunk to make fun of him for it.

Mia strode over, her eyes glassy and her balance tottering. "Honey, Mister Wallace promised the next dance to me." She slurred.

I laughed. "He's all yours!" I said and watched as the two started shaking and hip thrusting to the beat. I looked around to the rest of the room. Leonard was sitting at the end of the bar, as far away from the group as possible, looking at a glass of brandy angrily.

I _wanted_ to walk over assuredly and ask him what was wrong.

Instead, I stumbled over, tripped on my own two feet, and fell into the stool next to him.

"'Sup?" I slurred.

He looked to me for a moment before going back to his drink. I pushed myself up and sat on the stool I'd fallen on. "Wassamatta?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked louder then I would have liked. "I feel like you're mad at me." I said, trying my hardest to sober up.

"No." He said "I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's wrong?" I swiveled toward him.

McCoy looked to me, his jaw tightened and he bit his lips before looking down to his glass again. "You remember Clay?" He asked, his voice was deep and gruff.

"That nervous dude?" I asked.

Leo scoffed. "Yeah, that nervous dude. Apparently, he and Joyce _reconnected_ last summer."

I looked to him confused, though a part of my brain already knew what he was about to tell me.

"They've been sleeping together for months now." He took another gulp of brandy, finishing his glass.

My eyes went wide "What the hell?!" I shouted.

McCoy said nothing but arched his eyebrows and tapped his glass, signaling the bartender he wanted another.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked.

McCoy shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed and took his new glass from the bartender.

I wanted to say something to make him feel better, but I knew I never could. Maybe I could make him feel like he, at the very least, wasn't alone. I sighed placing my elbows down on the bar. "Did I ever tell you why I moved to Georgia?"

McCoy shook his head lightly, implying that he was listening, but didn't really care. I took a deep breath and told him my story anyway. "So, when I was 18 I met a boy."

McCoy's eyebrow raised slightly.

"We were madly in love, well, I was at least in love with him- and when I was 20 he asked me to marry him. We lived on our own, had our own jobs, we were full fledged adults. Well one day, right before the wedding, we're moving into our new apartment. He says "_The old landlord called she needs him to come over right away_." So he left and basically... he never came back." Leo's face softened ever so slightly. "He was missing for like, four days. The police and his family and I were all out looking for him, I lost my job because of it, and got evicted for not paying the rent on the first. He took care of all the money. Then he sends me a message on my PADD, doesn't comm me. Just a message. He said he never loved me, and he didn't think he knew what love was."

Leonard scoffed. "That's a piss poor excuse."

"So I was jobless, homeless, and alone. I went to my parents but they kicked me out after about a month, saying they couldn't deal with how 'depressing it was to be around me'. I couch surfed for a good six months before my pen pal-" Those arched eyebrows shot up again. "Yeah." I nodded "My pen pal. She told me to come to Georgia, and that I was going to live with her and her mom, they told me I was family, and that family doesn't give up on each other."

McCoy nodded.

"After a week, _she_ kicked me out, telling me they couldn't afford to have me stay, even though they had about 18 goddamn pets. So they dropped me off at a homeless shelter. As soon as I got public housing I signed up for nursing school."

McCoy looked at me with those familure sympothetic eyes. I hated that look.

"Later I found out that my ex had been with another woman while we were together, and he left because he liked her better. So… I know how you feel. I hurts, but, people like that aren't worth it."

Bones looked at his glass solemnly. "Imma kick that guys ass if I ever meet him." He stated.

I laughed. "He ain't worth it. Neither is Joyce." I said before waving the barkeep over. We were going to need more drinks.

* * *

**A/N: Things You Should Know**:

That whole thing about how I got to Georgia is real. That is legit what I am going through right now. I just don't have public housing yet and am waiting for Med School to mail me back. So, not the most original thing, but they say write what you know!

Also- I might have to turn the next chapter M- should I just put warnings around the M parts but keep the story T, or should I just change the whole Story to M? I donno what to do!

Thank you for reading ah! I hope you like how this is turning out!

Read and Review! C:


	5. Hazel

A/N: I'm so nervous about posting this chapter. I'm sorry.

The way this Chapter works:

**There are Sexy bits in this chapter!** These bits will be **separated by warnings**. You will see them and **if you don't w****ant to read it, you can skip ahead!**

I do not own star trek, and I DO_ NOT CONDONE DRUNK DRIVING_!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"It's 2 am." I slurred. "We gotta go."

"You are _far_ too drunk to be driving," McCoy scolded.

"Nahhh I'm fine." I said pushing him away slightly.

"Gimme the keys." He's tone was demanding, but not angry.

"Fiiinnee." I reached into my pocket and placed the car keys in his expectant hand. "How the _balls_ are you not drunk?" I asked.

"I've had four more years of practice than you." He replied as we exited the bar.

"Ageist." I retorted.

I shivered as the night air hit my bare shoulders. I don't remember at what point I had taken off my scrubs, leaving me in my undershirt and leggings, but apparently I had. McCoy stood behind me and placed his hands on my arms leading me toward the car as well as warming me. He opened the door to the back seat and I slid in and laid down. He got in the front seat, adjusted the mirror and started driving. We were silent for a while, the sound of the car whooshing past the empty city and the orange lights from the street lamps filtered through the car. If he was swerving at all in his inebriated state, I couldn't tell. Thankfully, no other cars seemed to be out at this ungodly hour.

"How-" I hiccupped. "How're you gonna get home?" I asked feeling slightly less sober since getting in the car.

I heard him scoff as we turned a corner and my stomach lurched. "I hadn't really thought about it." He answered honestly.

"You wanna stay at my place?" I asked boldly, and instantly regretting the way it sounded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." McCoy said uneasily. "Joyce might pitch a shit-fit."

"Why?" I asked without even thinking about what I was saying. "She accuses _you_ of sleeping around when she's out there doing exactly that? Fuck her. Do what you want. She doesn't control you." Why was my mouth still moving? I was too drunk to be trusted with words.

For a moment I thought McCoy was just going to ignore me. He didn't say a word and I couldn't see his face from the back seat.

"Wait no! I mean that as: 'you should stay at my place and not care what she thinks'. Not: 'you should come to my house and sleep with me'." Someone needed to duck tape my mouth shut. "_Not that I was thinking that!"_ I added quickly, throwing my hands in the air.

I heard McCoy chuckle and he whispered something that sounded vaguely like the word: "_Liar_."

We turned again and I held on to the seat in front of me before we came to a stop.

McCoy turned the car off before he turned to look at me in the back seat, a smirk painted across his lips. "Common'." He sighed getting out of the car quickly and slamming his door shut before opening mine. He bowed into the back seat, the roof of the car ruffling his dark brown hair.

"I can get out on my own." I said looking up to his soft eyes. Something in my chest shivered.

"Says the woman who fell on top of Wallace twice tonight." He reached down and shifted an arm under my back, picking me up and pulling me out of the car.

"That's just how I dance!" I slurred back at him. The movement was making me feel more drunk. McCoy chuckled as he adjusted me in his arms, before he shut the door with the back of his foot. He was carrying me bridal style, and I reached my arms around his neck for balance. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks feverishly. I was embarrassed by my lack of control, the fact that Leo felt the need to carry me up to my own house felt slightly humiliating. On top of that, his left hand was under the side of my chest, his fingers digging into my breast slightly. I could feel his tight muscles against my back, his broad chest pressed against my side.

My pulse elevated as I looked up to his face and I bounced with each step as he walked up my driveway to the small, brick one bedroom town house. I was staring at him and I knew it, but some how I couldn't stop.

"What the heck are the color of your eyes?" The words slipped out of my mouth drunkenly.

McCoy looked at me confused. "Hazel." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ohhhh. 'Cause they're, like, green too. Ionno. It's weird." Leo rolled his eyes at my drunken stupidity as we got to the door. He had put my keys in his pants pocket and he turned to press his hip against the lock, the fob key activating through his pants and unlocking my door. His hand slipped from under my knees for a moment to turn the knob before he gently kicked the door open.

"You didn't have to carry me." I told him.

"Two years and ya still haven't gotten used to a southern gentleman." He swung me around in his arms, and walked into the dark living room. Leo closed the front door with the back of his foot, the way he had done with the car. He made his way blindly over to the moonlit outline of the couch, but not before stubbing his toe on my coffee table.

"Fuck!" He cursed and dropped me into the couch. My arms were still hooked around his neck and he fell with me. When he landed he was on top of me. His arms on either side of my face, his chest pressed against mine our legs intertwined. His face was centimeters from my own. He looked down at me surprised, but he didn't move to get up. Instead his face softened and he reached a hand to brush the loose hair out of my face and my heart sped up, my breath hitched and before I knew what was happening, Leo's lips were against mine.

I was too drunk to process what was happening. I went to push him away, but instead, my drunken hands just roamed over his chest. I tried to yell 'No! Stop!' But a moan escaped my lips instead. Leo deepened the kiss, our mouths opened, he licked the roof of my mouth, I bit his bottom lip. All too fast he was crawling his hands over my body, kissing my flushed cheeks, and down my neck.

It should have stopped.

I should have stopped him.

But god did it feel_ so good._

_"_You're right." He whispered into my neck. "She _doesn't_ control me."

(**THIS STARTS THE SEXY PART - I'm sorry, I tried to make it T, but I'm sorry, the Smut. I have no control over this story.)**

My legs lifted and wrapped around his hips. Leonard cupped my breast through my shirt. _Hard_. My back arched and I let out a moan. He let out a deep chuckle into my neck and pressed his pelvis against my own. McCoy's hand reached my side, his hand sliding up my shirt. He licked the skin at my collar-bone before biting down on the protruding flesh.

Pain and pleasure mixing perfectly and coursing through me. He sucked at my neck listening at the gasps and hisses escaping my mouth. His hand slid up to my bra, his hand shifting underneath it and his fingers grazed my nipple. I gasped and before I knew it my shirt was in a heap above my head. Leo attacked my mouth once again, his hands roaming over my exposed flesh.

I could feel his pulsing length against my pelvis and I bucked against him causing Leonard to hiss in pleasure. He released my mouth, baring his face in my neck and reached down to my hips, his fingers slinking around my leggings and pulling them down in one swift motion. He looked down to me, his cheeks were flushed and he was panting. He ran his hands up my legs smoothly and stopped at my hips. In that moment I could just how drunk he really was.

This wasn't going to end well.

Leo leaned down and kissed me again, and I closed my eyes, savoring the sensation. I could hear him fiddling with the buckle of his pants before I felt something press against my opening. I gasped at the contact and cried out when he entered.

I felt dizzy. It'd been a long time since I'd been with anyone, It'd been a long time since I'd trusted anyone enough to even hug me. Leonard started slow, inching his way in, before hitting the back me and thrusting again. My body was on fire, and it wasn't long before I was begging for more.

"Leooo!" I moaned as he began thrusting harder and faster, he bit down on my neck and I raked my fingers through his hair. I rocked up to meet him each time, getting as deep as we possibly could. With each thrust my head spun more and more. My heart was racing as adrenaline pulsed through me. I felt myself closing around him and my eyes went wide, Leo picked up his pace knowing my end was near.

"Oh god!" I moaned, fire burning and tingling in my crotch and making its way throughout the rest of my body and out my toes and fingertips, I shook as I finished. Which set off a chain reaction, because it wasn't long before Leo's body shook as well and I felt his warmth spill inside of me.

We stayed like that for a moment, both in awe at what had just happened.

What had we just done?

**(End M junk back to just T junk)**

The next morning I woke up on my couch with a buzzing migraine. The sun was far too bright, and the chirping birds outside were far too loud.

Why the balls was I on the couch and not in my bed?

I stretched out my back, hearing several cracks before rolling on to my side and as my hand hit a soft, muscular chest, I remembered why I was there.

This was _not_ good.

I pushed myself up slowly, trying not to wake Leo. My attempt failed miserably and McCoy sucked in a deep breath from his nose and stretched out, opening his eyes to see me. "'Mornin'." he grumbled with a drowsy frown, blinking at the sun light.

"Heh," I laughed uncomfortably. "G'Morning." I sat up and tucked my hair behind my ears and rubbed my eyes for any lose sleep or makeup. "So uh," I stuttered. "Last night..."

"Yeah." McCoys face darkened.

"We, uh. Yeah, we should talk about that." I said nervously.

McCoy pushed himself up on the couch and sat up. I turned around so that we were facing each other, both sitting cross legged. McCoy squinted and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was drunk." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit. I mean, was that all it was? I'm your co-worker, and you're, like, one of my best friends. So yes I care about you, and obviously I think you're attractive"

Leonard stopped me by shaking a hand in front of my face. "No, stop. Listen. It was a moment of weakness. I just wanted to get back at Jocelyn. Please, just forget it ever happened?"

"I-" I stopped and legitimately thought about his request. "I'll try?" I said uncomfortably.

McCoy got up from the couch, "I better call a cab." He said pulling out his communicator and running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for, uh, letting me stay last night." He said uncomfortably "And um, I'll see you after the vacation." He grabbed a dark pile on the couch that was his shirt, pulling it on over his head as he backed toward the room.

"Yeah" I said getting up and walking him to the door. "I'll see you." I said watching as he walked down my porch and a bit down the road, hands in his pockets eyes to the ground.

* * *

AH! IM SORRY! _If you think this should go in M, please don't report me, just let me know and I'll change it!_ I'm bad at knowing what teens can and can't handle.

Reviews are love. Seriously, I print out every review I get and put them on my wall. I love you guys. You're awesome. ok Bai!


	6. Hallelujah

I do not own Star Trek

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay! Here's a new chapter, sorry there's very little Bones, but the plot is thickening bwahaha Bones will be back and in full force soon. hopefully you're wait wont be for too long next time! I love you guys! please read and review!

* * *

On Christmas eve the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" My mother asked turning on her stool, pulling her eyes away from the holo vid, a glass of red wine in her hand.

My mother had come down from Chicago in an attempt to "reconnect" with me. After having moved to Georgia our conversations were few and far between, and I knew she felt slightly guilty. Unfortunately, I also know that "reconnecting" really meant, "excuse to avoid the cold". She had planned to stay till New Years. I loved the woman, but New Years couldn't come soon enough.

I shrugged and put my own glass down on the coffee table walking over to my front door. I pulled the door open without looking through the window, thinking it was probably one of my nosey neighbors.

"Merry Christmas!" Mia stood on my porch with a giant grin on her face. She had a slightly red nose, and was baring gifts.

I let out a squeal of excitement at the sight of my friend. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who is it?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"It's a friend from work." I called back.

"You have friends?" She slurred passive aggressive, and somewhat drunkenly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to her. "What are you up to?" I asked.

"I was on my way to the store and I thought I'd stop by!" Mia explained thrusting a wrapped box into my hands before pushing passed me and into the living room shrugging off her coat and scarf as she plopped down onto my couch.

"Nice place you've got here." Mia said looking around the room.

"Thanks." I smiled clutching the small box closer to my chest. My mother came into the room, her wineglass in hand.

"Oh, mom." I stopped her. "This is Mia." I introduced.

My mom grunted and tipped her glass slightly in acknowledgement. "I'm going to take a nap. Wine's got to me. You girls have fun." She announced before leaving.

"So how's your vacation been?" She asked once the bedroom door had shut. "I went down to Florida with my sister last weekend."

I grabbed a clean glass and poured some wine for Mia. I shrugged before sitting down next to her. "It's been alright."

"How's Leo?" She asked.

My heart stopped momentarily at the mention of his name and my stomach turned. "Uh-huum." I let out awkwardly. "H-he's fine?" I replied.

"He's fine?" Mia's eyebrows practically flew off her forehead. "Last I heard you were telling me he's about to get a divorce, that his entire way of life is falling to shreds. Now you're telling me he's _fine?"_

"Heh," I chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. "I mean, he's not _fine._ Just, you know, he's okay and all."

Mia pulled back giving me a shifty look.

I rolled my eyes before letting out a deep sigh and resting my elbows against my knees and letting my head fall into my hands. Damn she was good.

"I slept with him." I mumbled.

Mia almost spit her wine out. "_WHAT?" _

I groaned into my hands.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold up. How?"

"It was after the holiday party." I admitted, ashamed.

"Holy shit! Does his wife know?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I raised my head out of my hands and shrugged dramatically.

"Wow." Mia shook her head at me. "This is just. Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I threw my hands out in front of me. "I plan on doing _nothing_. I'm just going to let this go, like, none of this ever happened. Just act totally normal, go back to everything being _totally normal_."

Mia nodded in understanding and there was a moment of silence as she sipped her wine. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"So how was it?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Aaarggg. _Mia!"_

"Common!" She pleaded. "Just tell me how big it was!"

"NO! I'm not! ACK! _I hate you!"_ I stuttered getting up and leaving to the kitchen while Mia just laughed in amusement at my frustration.

~o0o~

The next day I sent a message to McCoy's PADD saying "Merry Christmas", but I never got a reply back. The next two weeks came and went, and my mother went back home to Chicago. Our first day back to work was inching it's way dangerously close. I didn't know what to do.

Was I still picking him up?

Did he tell his wife?

Should I comm. him?

Should I just not even do anything?

I spent days pacing the house thinking about what to do, making myself almost sick over it. But before I knew it the morning of our first day back was upon us. Against my better judgement, I picked up my communicator, my hands shaking and dialed his frequency. It chimed three times before he picked up.

"_Yeah_?"

"Hey." I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Am I picking you up today?"

"_No. Ah, Sorry I should have commed ya." _ His voice was low and hushed and sounded a bit frantic. "_I'm getting a ride from Wallace_."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Oh, uh, yeah. Okay." I said trying not to let my disappointment sound in my voice.

"_Yeah. Sorry_." He said again.

"No, no. It's okay." Despite the aching pain in my stomach and the burn of rejection, I totally understood.

If there was _any _chance for him and Joyce to save their marriage, I needed to make myself scarce. And even if there _wasn't _any hope for them, the same would be true. If his wife found out we'd slept together, she could use it against him in the divorce.

"Um, I'll see you at work?" I said uneasily.

"_Yeah. Bye_." My communicator clicked, indicating that Leo had hung up. He didn't even wait for me to say goodbye back.

I sighed and looked to the communicator in my hands sadly. Trying desperately to ignore the hurt in my chest.

~o0o~

The ride to work was long and boring without McCoy's snide remarks and stupid jokes to keep me company. I sighed looking over to the passenger seat sadly. God I was _so stupid!_ How could I have let this happen? He was my best friend and I'd _ruined _it. Just like I ruin everything.

I was never going to drink again. Alcohol only led to trouble.

Unfortunately, being _at_ work was no better. Leo avoided me at all costs, only stopping at the nurses station long enough to grab his files with fumbling hands and leave.

"You alright, little bit?" Mia came up behind me while I was looking over a report. I looked up to her wearily.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Girlfriend, you've been off all day." She looked behind her to see McCoy bustling off to his next appointment. His eyes flashed in my direction for a moment before they turned to the ground and he scowled. "How are things with you and the kid?" She threw a thumb in his direction.

"It's fine." I lied. "Everything is totally normal."

Mia raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hmm-hmm." She groaned disbelievingly. "That boy's been walking around angrier than a damn fire ant in a rain storm."

I rolled my eyes at her idiom and tucked my PADD under my arm and tried to push passed her and off to the analysis room. I should have known she'd follow me.

"I- _arg_. Listen. Everything's fine. Okay?." I said trying to lose her trail. "If he's angry it's got nothing to do with what happened. It has nothing to do with me!"

"Sure." Was all Mia said with crossed arms.

I grimaced at her as I walked up to Wally's station. He turned away from the culture he was looking at to look up at me and Mia.

"Hey!" He said happily and smiled up at the two of us.

"Here's the culture report from Mr. Cole." I said handing him a disk file.

"Oh, thank you!" He said enthusiastically taking it from me. Wally was so kind, he could be happy even if you handed him shit on a plate. And as analysis tech, someone probably had.

I smiled and was about to leave, Mia in tow, when Wally called after me.

"Hey wait!"

"Yeah?" I turned back to him.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhh," It felt like my brain had stopped working for a moment and my face turned hot. Was he asking me out? After all the weird flirting, the weird arm touches in the hall, the awkward prolonged eye contact. Had he finally gotten up the nerve? Goddamnit if he didn't have the worst damn timing in the entire friggen universe. "I'm… um, uh, nothing I guess?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously not failing to notice the wide eyes and huge smile on Mia's face out of the corner of my eye.

"I've got these coupons for that new Holo-vid, they're are gonna expire soon, and it's for two people, soooo…" he rolled his hands around in front of his chest waiting for me to finish for him.

I felt bad accepting his offer, as if I was some how cheating on Leonard. Which was stupid. He had made it clear that what happened at the Holiday Party was a mistake. That he'd had no interest in me, and that I didn't _belong_ to him in anyway. But did I really have feelings for Wally? I guess I'd never know unless I cared to find out. "Um, yeah, I'll go with you, I guess." I shrugged nervously.

Wally's face broke out into a huge toothy grin. "It starts at 7:25, I'll meet up with you after work." He said waving to me as I left.

Mia and I made our way back to our station rather slowly. My face felt more flushed than I ever remember it being in my entire life. And I could see that shit eating grin still plastered on Mia's face. I let out a sigh, waiting for her teasing, nagging or what ever else she had to throw at me to come.

"Hallelujah." She finally said.

"What?" I asked glaring over to my friend.

"Oh nothing," She shrugged. "That's just what I've heard you're supposed to say when it starts raining men."

"Oi vey." I groaned rolling my eyes at her dumb joke.

"So, what are you bottling Orion pheromones now?" She continued to tease. "Because if you are, please give me some."

"I'm not. I- God, Mia. I can't even with you." I stuttered embarrassed.

Read and Review c:


End file.
